Nuestro Amor Eterno
by Akira Nubl
Summary: Ya llevaba siendo novia de el casi dos años lo conocía hace un montón, pero jamás en su vida le paso algo parecido…. ¡La ex de él se planto en nuestro instituto, y vino para llevárselo! (cupos llenos) (Lo se Horrible summary)
1. Prologo

Ya llevaba siendo novia de el casi dos años lo conocía hace un montón, pero jamás en su vida le paso algo parecido…. ¡La ex de él se planto en nuestro instituto, y vino para llevárselo!

Antes de lo ocurrido

Ne Aki-chan ¿Cuál es tu preferido el rojo o el azul? – Pregunto un peli azul con el nombre de Alexy el cual le estaba mostrando una revista de moda, ya que su amiga se estaba quedando sin ideas para sus personajes de un proyecto que estaba realizando

El azul, ya sabes que es mi color favorito – Akira le respondió sin mirarlo ya que estaba concentrada dibujando

Pero ni siquiera lo miraste! – Repuso Alexy

Akira una chica bajita de piel muy pálida, pelo negro pero degradándose al azul y unos particulares ojos verde y amarillo grandes, unos rasgos bien afeminados, Tenia un cuerpo para envidiarla, menos la parte delantera (sucrette´s planas de por vida T-T)

Lo siento, lo siento es que estaba centrada es el manga – Akira dijo

De repente, se escucho una música de metal (BABY METAL) que provenía de algún celular

Ah es el mío- Dijo Akira

al leer el mensaje su cara tomo un color carmesí claro y se rio un poquito pero eso no hiso que Alexy no mirara su teléfono

Si que están enamorado eeeeh… pues claro ya casi llevan dos años juntos TOR-TO-LI-TOS – Alexy dijo con una voz burlesca

Ya cállate y ya que leíste el mensaje sabes porque me tengo que ir, chusma – Akira dijo con la voz mas baja ya que aun seguía avergonzada y tímida del mensaje que su novio le mando y encima que su mejor amigo lo leyó por chusma

Si ve querida y disfruta todo lo que puedas de tu maromo, que la campana no te pare – Alexy dejo para ver el color rojo en la cara de su amiga, le gustaba verla así de enamorada

Bueno me voy – y así Akira se dirijo hacia el sótano en busca de su novio

….

Y ME DEJAS TODO DEORDENADO MALPARIDA! – Grito Alexy enojado- …y encima en el salón de química seguro me gano un castigo…..

EN EL SOTANO

Rojito ya estoy aquí sal de tu escondite – Grito Akira ya que no veía a su novio en ninguna parte del sonano

BUUU….

AAAAAH! – A Akira casi se le sale es corazón de la boca pero al darse vuelta solo quiso tirarle el bolso en la cara de la persona que la asusto

Te dije que no me llamara rojito porque si no tendrías un castigo – Reprocho

Pero es que te queda súper tierno el apodo Cast ¡ADMITELO! –Akira le selaño con su dedo acusador

Sigue soñando pequeña – Dijo Castiel con frialdad pero se notaba su sonrojo a 300 KL

Aaah te hice sonrojar ,el fin del mundo, pero antes de morir sabes lo que quiero, ¿no? - Dijo Akira con su Toque de Malosa

Ven aquí para recibirlo – Dijo Castiel

Akira apoyándose en el pecho de su novio, poniéndose de puntillas, radiándolo con sus brazos pequeños

Castiel agarrándola por la cintura y agachándose

A centímetros de besarse tiernamente

¡Lamento la tardanza!... ooooh interrumpo – Dijo Nathaniel molesto

MALDITA RUBIA VEN PARA ACA TE TE DOY LO QUE TE MERESES – Grito Castiel enfurecido

Hola Aki ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Iris alegre y curiosa

Ah solo vine para ver su ensayo Rojito me invito – respondió pero dijo mas fuerte Rojito para que todos lo escucharan

¿Rojito? Pensé que el apodo de Castiel era Andrés - Dijo Lysandro pensativo

Si lo era, hasta ayer a la noche – Dijo Akira con tranquilidad

Cierto que ustedes viven juntos hace un mes, ¿y cómo va todo? – Pregunto Iris

Va bien Castiel es todo un cursi, a que te cuento lo que hace – dijo Akira divertida

Y así Iris y Akira se perdieron entre los cuchicheos

Castiel procura no dejarla embarazada - Advirtió Lysandro celoso

Oye, pero que dices aun no la voy a dejar embarazada a tu hermana – Respondió Castiel molesto- empecemos el ensayo ya que ya falta poco para el concierto

Ya todos estaban listos… Acepto Iris que seguía hablando en vos baja con Akira

Cuando se lo vas a decir – susurro Iris en voz muy baja

No lo sé pero pronto lo hare cuando lo haga serás la primera en enterarte ¿okay? – Dijo Akira

Cuando Iris estaba a punto de responder…

Ya dejen de hablar tenesmos que apresurarnos! –Grito Castiel

Lo sentimos- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Akira se fue a sentar el sillón que dejaron los profesores porque estaba roto (pura suerte :V)

Y así La banda comenzó a ensayar

Fueron fantásticos! – Grito alegremente Akira

Aki-chan ¿puedes ver cómo va Melody con la lista? – Dijo Nathaniel

Claro ya voy – respondió Akira

EN LA ENTRADA

Akira iba tarareando unas de las canciones que tocaron en el concierto

Ay! – Chillo Akira ya que alguien la había chocado

Hay lo siento no te vi – dijo una chica con pelo castaño con trencitas

No, no importa –

Oye, por casualidad ¿sabes donde esta Castiel? – pregunto la chica

(Espera…. Yo ah esta la conozco) Si , una pregunta ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Akira con un toque de curiosidad

Ah es Debrah - respondió la chica – ahora me dices donde esta por favor no tengo toda la noche

(¡lo sabia es la zorrilla que mierda quiere con MI rojito!) ah si esta en el Gimnasio – dijo Akira apresurada

Debrah se fue hacia el gimnasio (maldita zorra ni siquiera me dijo gracias NI ME RECONOCIO, en fin me voy a buscar a Castiel y hacer una llamada al club)

Hola esta es mi primera historia a si que si cometo algún fallo o algo por el estilo dígamelo haci lo corrijo

Para este FanFic tengo planeado usar Oc´s pero solo las aceptare si me las mandan por PM aquí les dejo las fichas

Nombre y Apellido:

Apodo (opcional):

Edad:

Apariencia:

Carácter:

Chico: menos Castiel xD

Historia de cómo lo conocieron:

Que quiere hacer en el futuro:

Gustos / Disgusto:

Extra: si no quieren no pongan nada e.e yo siempre hago lo mismo

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews para hacerme feliz :D

Adios Nubes!


	2. Ganadoras!

Y aqui las ganadoras chicas

 **Mey-chan Sakura - Aqua Elizabeth Yukishiro -Alexy (el que todas aman pero es Gay -.-)**

 **RenegateWolf - Siomara Sterman - Kentin (come galletas)**

 **Nalik Wolfyns - Aney Yuls - Lysandro (el olvida libretas)**

 **Minnisa Targana - Minerva Valois - Nathaniel (el ninja loco)**

 **hikari thaisho x3 - Clystal Winged - Armin (el Gamer. sin mas. e.e)**

Estas son todas las ganadoras :3 por ahora por que no se si voy a ir agregando a personitas :3 Mañana voy a enpezar a escribir

Gracias por sus Reviews y sus fichas majas las quiero * 3*

Adios Nube


	3. Planeando las cosas -Cap uno-

Wiiiii aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 muchas felicidades a las ganadoras!

Para evitar problemas Todos los personajes son de Chinomiko menos el Oc Akira Ainswhort que me pertenece y las demás chicas Oc´s son de las ganadoras :3

EN LA ENTRADA DEL INSTITUTO

¡¿Por qué se tarda tanto?! – Grita Akira al aire como si fuera a responder alguien

….

Ya llegue! ¿te hice esperar? – Dice una chica bajita

Akira le empezó a dar un Tik en el ojo

¡¿Donde te habías metido, Crystal sabes lo que espere?! - Akira contesta furiosa

Crystal una chica bajita para su edad tiene la piel pálida parecida a una muñeca de porcelana sus rasgos son delicados y angelicales, tiene cara de inocente pero no es así… Ella es orgullosa, tiene cuerpo esbelto su cabello negro degradándose al azul eléctrico después celeste y por ultimo blanco y tiene unos bonitos ojos color zafiro.

Oye acaso tienes Andrés o qué?! – Responde defendiéndose Crystal-… Aki ¿estás bien?

Akira estaba llorando como loca

Tu no me entiendes! – Grito señalando con su dedo acusador – Vamos que las chicas esperan

Oye, Oye no tengo ni la mas mínima idea como te soporta mi hermano y encima con ese estado – Comenta Crystal con una gotita de sudor cayendo estilo anime

Es que aun no lo sabe- Dice Akira secándose las lagrimas

….Ahora entiendo…. Vamos ya que se nos hace tarde – Crystal Responde cansada

EN ALGUNA SALA DEL INSTITUTO 

C-c-chicas relajarse seguro que están por llegar- Una chica bastante tierna trata de tranquilizar a algunas chicas que estaban en la sala

Lo siento Aqua por descontrolarnos es que esas dos no llegan y encima nos obligo a venir una hora antes UNA HORA! Y encima se retrasa – responde Minerva a punto de estallar por la tardanza de dos chicas

Aqua es extremadamente bajita, de piel muy pálida que parece a la misma nieve, su cabello de un negro carbón profundo con reflejos azules naturales, roza sus muslo y es muy laceo. Sus ojos son muy raros ya que son de color perla sin iris (Hyuga xD) que los adorna con unas pestañar largas y finas, la mayoría de la gente que la ve cree que es ciega pero no es así. Sus facciones delicadas y aniñadas lo que le da un toque adorable. Su cuerpo esta todo proporcionado pero sin embargo usa ropa holgada o de hombre para disimularlo.

Pero Mine esa no es manera de descontrolarse – Reprocha Aqua inflando uno de sus cachetes

S-si…. – Minerva estaba sonrojada levemente por la ternura que Aqua estaba haciendo accidentalmente (Yuriiiiiiiiiiiii xD)

Minerva es una joven de complexión delgada, no es muy alta pero tampoco muy baja, tiene las proporciones justas para una chica de su edad de facciones atractivas y femeninas poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color verde Aqua con reflejos ámbar en el iris, enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas su cabello es de color rubio cobrizo que al sol se ve de un color rojo intenso, largo le llega a media espalda es ligeramente ondulado y termina en risos en las puntas su fleco cubre casi toda su frente y termina en puntas, el color de su piel es de un tono claro pero con un ligero bronceado por el sol. Es una joven con un alto sentido de la amistad que valora por encima de todo la honestidad, no dudara en poner las manos al fuego por un amigo. De espíritu aventurero y arriesgado no mide las consecuencias de lo que hace y ocasionalmente puede tener accidentes más a menudo de lo que le gustaría.

Me aburro iré a buscarlas! – Grita Siomara

O-okay – responde Aqua

Siomara alta tez clara con algunas pecas rosadas debajo de los ojos, los cuales son de un azul muy oscuro. Pelo largo casi hasta la cintura lacio y rojo. Cuerpo esbelto con busto generoso. Le gusta vestir remeras grises con camisas estilo escocesas en colores verde con blanco y algo de rojo. Pantalones chupines en colores negro, verde botella o bordo oscuro. borsegos de cuero negro. Siomara es muy competitiva y segura de si misma. ama el sarcasmo y jugarle bromas pesadas a la gente. Defiende a muerte a los que quiere, aunque también tiene un lado sensible y emo a veces. Es bastante bipolar en ese sentido.

Llegamos! – Grita Crystal apareciendo de forma salvaje

Lamentamos la tardanza – Dice Akira con vergüenza – Tuvimos un accidente…

``Tuvimos´´ más bien quieres decir tuviste un accidente – Responde Crystal cabreada ya que tuvo que esperar 10 fuera del baño de chicas esperando a que salga Akira

Lo siento no es mi culpa que quiera ir al baño! – Grita Akira enojada con sus hormonas alteradas

Oigan, oigan, no tenemos toda la mañana, infórmanos del problema ya Aki – Dice Aney que estuvo callada todo el tiempo

Aney pelí azul, ojos amarillos adornados con unas pestañas largas y gruesas y de tez pálida. apasionada con el amor y lo que más le fascina, amable, un poco sádica y una persona responsable, también una buena consejera

El problema es…. Primero que nada ¿se acuerdan de Debrah alias zorra?

Si – Responde todas las chicas asqueadas hasta la pequeña Aqua

Bueno, Regreso. – Dice akira sin rodeos – y apuesto que se va a llevar a Castiel

P-pero como sabes que se lo va a llevar – Dice Aqua preocupada

Ayer nos fijamos en un blog que Zorra necesita un guitarrista y el único que hay en este Instituto es mi hermano - Dice Crystal hartada

Oye pero yo no le veo problema - Responde Aney

Claro si tu te llevas muy mal con el – Dice Minerva

Oigan yo quiero que el se quede conmigo y si no me ayudan yo tampoco las ayudares con los chicos – Dice Akira en tono de negocios

… Y así todas las chicas empezaron a planear como sacar a Drebrah fuera del Instituto

RIIIIIING

Están por empezar las clases será mejor irnos – Dice Akira

Si antes que nos ganemos un castigo como la otra vez – Responde Aney

Aney , Aqua están en el penúltimo año

Crystal , Minerva, Siomara y Akira están en el último año

Bien lo termine este capítulo fue más o menos para presentar a todas las Oc´s que participan alrededor de 3 horas ya tenía todas las fichas son veloces Jajajaj

Espero que les haya gustado * 3* si hay errores o algo que no les gusto no olviden decírmelo en un Review *-*

Sin más me despido

Adios Nubes!


	4. Nueva integrante al club -Cap dos-

Así que trataran de sacarme de aquí eeeh ya veremos si funciona su plan jajaja – dice alguien de voz malosa - pero ahora tengo que buscarlo a el

EN OTRO LUGAR

Lamentamos la tardanza – dice akira al profesor – no volverá a ocurrir (N/T A no seeeer…. xD)

Más le vale ahora vayan a sus asientos – dice el profesor Farres

Todas las chicas se fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares

Akira que se sentaba al lado de Alexy espesaron a costillar muestras hacían que hacen la tarea

¿Cómo vas con Aqua? – Pregunto Akira burlesca

Que dices si sabes que me gustan los hombres – Responde Alexy corrigiendo a su M.A.P.S

…Cuéntame mas….. – le dijo susurrando dándole igual lo que dejo anteriormente el peliazul

Okey no insistas….le dije para que me acompañe al centro comercial…. –Dijo Alexy

…..

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Grito Akira

Por favor Señorita Akira hable más bajo molesta a sus compañeros – dice el profesor Farres

L-lo siento…. – Responde

Estás loca o que como te vas a poner a gritar?! – Pregunta enojado Alexy

Es que eres tan cursi – Dice un soñolienta Akira

Si te acabo de decir que me gustan los hombres… – Alexy miro un momento la cara de Akira y pensó –….que haría sin ti tonta….

Eh? Dijiste algo? –

No, dije nada – Alexy respondió rápidamente

(Pensamiento de Akira: genial ya tengo a uno solo falta a ahora quedan cuatro)

Aki ¿estás bien? – Alexy estaba temblando con la sonrisa que su amiga mostraba

Genial – Akira estaba como en las nubes

DESPUES DE CLASE 

Bien chicas ya lo planearon - Crystal parecía militar con las caras serias que hacia

S-si – y Aqua un soldado tímido ante su teniente (N/A Probrechita TT-TT)

Oigan no hagan ruido estoy tratando de recordar lo que había planeado – Minerva se encontraba muy concentrada recordando lo que había planeado

Se oye un ruido de una puerta abrirse

Akira que ge….. ¿Quién eres? – Siomara quedo confundida dado que nadie las molestaba a la hora de la reunión del club estaba totalmente prohibido y todo el mundo lo sabia hasta Amber

S-soy Ailin Gautier vine si podía unirme al club – Una chica muy bajita

Ailin tiene tez nívea, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos grandes y de color azul cielo con el contorno azul oscuro, decorados por unas hermosas y largas pestañas, rostro bastante aniñado y delicado, cabello largo y recto hasta media espalda, de color negro con reflejos azules, tiene un flequillo que le da por la boca, que usa a los costados de su cara, tiene una figura preciosa, delicada y femenina, grandes atributos y una cintura pequeña, caderas anchas y unas bien torneadas piernas, es baja rondando el metro cuarenta y cinco.

Primero tienes que preguntarle a la jefa pero como esta en el baño (N/T 7-7) tienes que hablar con la segunda jefa – dice unas de las chicas

¿Y quién es? – Pregunta Ailin tímidamente y asustada

Soy yo – Una de las chicas levanta la mano y esa el Aney

O-okay ¿qué tengo que hacer? – La chica estaba perdiendo la compostura pero nadie se daba cuenta porque sabía fingir bien

No no no Hacer nada Responde todo – Aney ya tenía voz de negocios y todas las chicas las miraban fijamente

DESPUES DE LAS PREGUNTAS

Aceptada me convenciste, tu primera misión es ir a buscar a la tonta de nuestra jefa al baño que solo tenía que mear no tiene porque tardar tanto! – Aney miraba como la chica se iba a buscar a Akira – y ustedes seguir pensando!

SI! – Respondieron todas volviendo a sus trabajos (N/T Shit nadie se mete con Aney corran! xD)

FUERA DEL CLUB

Ailin se fue al lado contrario de los baños con una sonrisa malvada en su boca

Primer paso listo – Dijo al aire

Bien hecho solo nos falta derribar a todas ellas, y como toque final a Akira y Castiel, me voy a divertir un montón – Una voz se escucho detrás de ella

Gracias Deb cuál es el siguiente paso – Pregunta Ailin en susurro como si su voz no tuviera vida

Que enamores todos los chicos relacionado con ellas ve ahora YA! – Debrah quería que todo sea rápido y Eficaz ya que solo le quedaba una semana y aun no encontraba un guitarrista

Ya voy! – Ailin se apresura ya que de vez en cuando le tenía miedo a su jefa – (¿quién será la primera víctima?)

Disculpa, ¿no habrás visto mi libreta? – Una voz relajada se escucha

No. – Responde secamente – (ya lo sé, Lysandro Ainswhort Sinclear voy a por ti) No, lo siento, quieres que te ayude a buscarla – Ailin puso una voz tierna que conquista a todos

Se lo agradecería – Pero Lysandro seguía muy serio pensando en donde habrá dejado su libreta

¿En donde la viste por última vez? – Ailin ya estaba pasando la barrera de ternura, pero Lysandro parecía más duro que una piedra

No lo sé….. – Lysandro respondió en un susurro que eso basto para flechar a Ailin

Y-y-yo voy al patio a ver si esta – Ailin se fue corriendo con la cara totalmente roja

Y ahí fue donde se encontró con... Kentin comiendo galletas bajo un árbol (N/A ¿Se pensaron que era la libreta? xD)

(Sería mejor matar dos pájaros del tiro) – Pensaba Ailin con maldad mientras se iba acercando a Kentin

EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS

Akira sentada en un bater estaba leyendo la libreta de Lysandro como cuando eran niños ellos dos y digamos que se estaba enterando de cosas muy, muy calientes

Pero que Coñ… Madre mia….. Joder ya es todo un hombre – Akira estaba flipando colores a medida que leía – mejor lo dejo antes que muera desangrada

Akira iba saliendo del baño mientras se choco con alguien

L-lo siento – se disculpo rápidamente

Ah Aki te estuve buscando todo el tiempo donde te metiste –

C-cast ¿Qué pasa? – Akira estaba muy preocupada más cuando Debrah estaba con él haciendo una sonrisa llena de maldad sin que él la notara

Tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante – Castiel tenía una cara seria muy preocupante

¿Qué le dira Castiel a Akira? Chan chan chan eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo

 **Hola nubecitas siento tanto tardar es que quiero que los capítulos tengan mínimo 1.000 palabras y la inspiración venia de vez en cuando, ahora entiendo a los que escriben por que tardan xD**

 **Se nos unió alguien club :O y es alguien maligna , se nos a gastado el repelaperras tanto usarlo con Amber. Akira revisando y descubriendo cosas en la libreta de Lysandro**

 **Gracias a….**

 **Mey-chan sakura**

 **RenegataWolf**

 **Nalik Wolfyns**

 **Minnisa Targana**

 **Hikari Thaisro x3**

 **AiliGuby**

 **Por participar y leer el fanfic LAS QUIERO UN HUEVO :3**

 **¿ya vieron los nuevos spoiler? Si los vieron díganme que les parecieron, a mi me fascinaron la carita de Lyss casi me hace llorar TT-TT y el pelo de Kentin no me convenció tanto**

 **Pregunta Extras:**

 **¿Clima favorito? Yo prefiero el frio :P soy bien emo xDDD**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko acepto los Oc´s que les pertenece a sus creadoras respectivamente ya mencionadas, menos Akira Ainswhort que es de mi propiedad**


End file.
